


Absolute Saps

by casablancas



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casablancas/pseuds/casablancas
Summary: Ayaka feelsdisgustedby her best friend and Tohma's relationship.Ms. Library thinks they’reendearingand plans to write stories about them in the future.Onigawara… He doesn’t reallycare...
Relationships: Akito/Tohma, Ayaka & Onigawara
Kudos: 12





	Absolute Saps

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs _more works_ aight. rated T for a lotta cussing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> sorry for any mistakes duds ( v￣▽￣)
> 
> ((also, i like to think that they speak in Japanese so i took the time to translate their dialogues back and forth (◡‿◡✿)))

“Ah Tohma-kun, I brought you lunch I made from home! And Ayaka-chan here’s yours!” Akito hollers to the two humans in the library with a smile. He’s holding two bento bags, a red and yellow one with their names on the cloth. Ayaka thinks they're neat! Tohma however…

“These are adorable! You’d make a great househusband Akito-kun,” Akito blushes, scratching the back of his neck shyly without much of a response. Ayaka wants to _barf_.

-

It doesn’t end there unfortunately. Ayaka gets stuck with their dumb couple-y bullshit while eating lunch.

Tohma finishes his in a nick of time seeing as Akito didn’t have more than thirty minutes left until his departure for their world. Although time’s slower in the Other world, Tohma likes to make the most out of it when Akito visits.

Ayaka _hates_ them for being allowed to be all cutesy and lovable. She’s bitter about it because she hasn’t got a date yet.

_Onigawara seems like a good candidate…_

“Everyone is so… _cute_.” She hears Akito say, cooing at the baby Kudoh who's burbling on his makeshift crib. Tohma’s leaning on his forearms that are laid on the crib’s rail guard, looking up at Akito like he’s staring at the moon. He doesn’t even _like_ the moon.

 _Yuck_.

“ _You’re cute_.” He mutters audibly before gasping in surprise.

 _Ooh boy, he let his guard down_. Ayaka thinks, sniggering. Tohma has a habit of doing that around Akito and the boy’s mortified face is _always_ a treat for the girl.

And Akito, the _good guy_ that he is, responds with, “And you’re a _sap_ , Tohma-kun.” With a look of mock fondness gracing his _good guy_ face. It _irks_ Ayaka.

 _You’re BOTH absolute SAPS_. She screams internally, almost stabbing her rice with her chopsticks; feeling jealous over their open relationship as Tohma’s face gets adorned with a blush.

-

Ms. Library comes in cheerful as usual after lunch, excited to look after the babies assigned to them. She handles the baby Kudoh most of the time, also the biggest among the three and Onigawara and Ayaka believe she’s spoiled the baby a little too much. But it doesn’t matter because her cheerful aura’s refreshing as always.

When she sees her baby being crowded by none other than Tohma and Akito, she’s a bit surprised; her initial protective attitude gone in an instant. It looks so… _domestic.._. _endearing_ … Akito’s letting the baby hold on to his pinky finger, smiling softly at the action and Tohma’s little pokes against the baby’s fat cheeks make for a ridiculously adorable moment. She wants to take a picture of it for memories when Ayaka slides beside her, crossing her arms together in false frustration.

“Can you _believe_ this shit?” she whispers in that bitter tone of hers that Ms. Library’s heard a lot of times. Ms. Library hums, thinking up a story to write that’s bound to be a bestseller in the Other world. She hears the sound of a camera _click!_ And she realizes it’s from the president's cell; he’s standing behind them and he _forgot_ to turn the damn flash off.

-

 _Shit_. Onigawara thinks, hastily putting away his phone when Akito and Tohma turn, a look of shock on their faces. Ayaka looks at him with a shit-eating grin and Ms. Library looks like she’s going to burst out laughing from the dumb mistake he’d done.

He doesn’t care about their relationship. No, _not really_. _He really doesn’t_.

He actually _does_ care because in his opinion, it’s a pure kind of relationship that he doesn’t see every day. He’s an absolute _fanboy._ _He won’t admit it because it poses a threat towards his dignity._

“I took the picture.” Ayaka says, sniggering while taking out her cell as if to prove her crime. Onigawara’s relieved sigh is inaudible. The couple makes a tutting noise, frowning a bit before noticing the demon.

“Ah! Onigawara-kun! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Akito exclaims, his face exuding a bright atmosphere that Onigawara has learned to admire. He smiles politely, saying, “Haven’t seen you either Akito-kun. Thanks for coming by to visit,” before bowing a little in greeting. Akito smiles a little more brightly before gasping in fright.

“I have to go!” he shouts whilst looking at his watch.

While Akito scrambles to get the bento bags with Tohma trailing behind, Onigawara mutters a thank you to the girl who gives him a wink and says, “ _You_ owe me _dinner_.”

-

Here’s the thing with Akito.

When he’s panicking, he does things not meant to be done in front of people such as falling on your butt, misjudging someone’s gaze and putting his hand on someone’s shoulder for no absolute reason.

You’d think a _demon_ like him would be all refined and well.

In this scenario, in the daycare slash library of the Other world, he kisses Tohma on the cheek before sprinting outside the library and into the portal that connects the real world and the Other world (Onigawara gave him permission to visit their place at any time, but he did not give Tohma and Ayaka the same permission).

He only realizes it when he’s in class and he practically _fumes_ in embarrassment, concerning his classmates and the teacher when they notice.

-

Tohma doesn’t know what to _think_. His mind feels like blowing up after that kiss, despite Ayaka’s bitter booing, Ms. Library’s lifeless body (she fainted from the _cuteness_ ), and Onigawara’s confused blinking.

He opts for smiling happily instead like he’s won the fucking lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you guys enjoyed it! and stay safe! (￣▽￣)ゞ


End file.
